CODE: EXAMS
by ILUVDRAKE
Summary: the end of the year exams have finally arrived and everyone is on edge,Ulrich stresses out,Yumi is having personal problems,Odd lays back cool, Aelita worries and where's Jeremy? much better than the summary i promise T for language


CODE: EXAMS

"Odd" Ulrich said, standing over the spiky headed blond who was in a deep slumber

Odd shifted in his bed but didn't wake

"Odd" Ulrich said again getting annoyed "Get up"

this time Odd sat all the way up, his eyes still closed "wut...is it..." he mumbled

"its nine o' clock, we got to get to class so hurry up and get dressed"

"is that all?" Odd yawned "I thought it was something important" he laid back down pulling the covers over his head

"Odd, this is no time to joke, exams are today and if we're late, we'll have to answer to Jim"

"so what? i wasn't planning on going anyway..."

Ulrich pulled the cover off of Odd and grabbed his arm "your going, so don't try to weasel your way out" he continued to pull on Odd's arm until he finally slumped out of bed "alright, alright...im up"

"good, now get dressed"

Odd stumbled over to his dresser and pulled out a white T-shirt and and jeans "I'll be back" he said slipping out of the dorm room

Ulrich moved to his side of the room and sat down on his bed, pushing away all the books from last nights cramming. running his fingers through his hair, Ulrich sighed. if he didn't pass the exams his father would take action and pull him from the school, he just couldn't fail.

a light knock came at the door, interrupting Ulrich form his thoughts "its open"

Yumi entered the room "hey" she said taking walking tword Ulrich

"hey" he said back "when did you get here?"

she sat down next to him " a couple of minutes ago, i wanted to get here early before the class started" Yumi glanced at Odd's side of the room "wow...thats a first"

"what is?"

she pointed to the empty bed "its seven o' clock and Odd's already awake, thats not normal for him"

"it never will be" Ulrich said smiling "i kind of told him a later time so he wouldn't sleep in, it took him a while but he finally got up"

Yumi let out a laugh "boy, is he gonna be pissed when he finds out"

"yeah, well he deserves it" Ulrich's smile faded "i'v been working my ass off cramming for the exams,while he's out somewhere messing around and getting himself into trouble, everyones taking these exams seriously and Odds just blowing it off like its nothing"

Yumi put a hand on Ulrich's shoulder "you know Odd, he's a slacker, but he'll pull through he always does"

"i hope your right because for these past couple of days, things have gotten so hard even i want to slack off"

"you mean you haven't been already"

Ulrich look at Yumi noticing the smirk on her face "thats not funny"

"oh Ulrich" she chuckled, giving him a light push "you are too stressed, you need to relax"

"well if you have any ideas im all ears"

"i think i got one..." Yumi got up from the bed and faced him "lie on your stomach"⁬

"why...?" he said eying her curiously

"just do it"

Ulrich did as Yumi asked and lied on his stomach

"now just relax..."she whispered in his ear, she then began to gently message his shoulders and his lower back

"hmm..." Ulrich hummed "that does feel pretty good...i feel relaxed already"

"see, what did i tell you"

Ulrich closed his eyes, getting lost in the relaxing sensation. just when he was about to doze off, the door flew open and a angry Odd appeared "ULRICH!!" he yelled "OF ALL THE DIRTY ROTTEN THINGS!! HOW COULD YOU WAKE ME UP THIS EARLY KNOWING--" Odd stopped abruptly, looking at Ulrich who was lieing on the bed, then at Yumi who was hovering over him.

Odd's angry scowl slid into a amused smirk "oh im sorry" he said, gliding across the room stupidly "i had no idea, did i interrupt something?" Yumi quickly stepped away from the bed

by then Ulrich was already on his feet "don't even start" he said blushing "we weren't even doing anything"

"i never said you were" Odd stated as he flopped on his un made bed

Ulrich and Yumi remained in an uncomfortable silence until Odd finally spoke "hey look, whatever you guys were doing, even if it was nothing, its none of my business"

"y-yeah" Yumi shuddered "so lets just drop it, agreed?"

"agreed"

"definitely" Odd said through a wide grin "cause i don't know about you guys, but i thought that was pretty weird..."

"oh shut up Odd!!" Ulrich yelled, flustered "weren't you mad about something anyway?!"

Odd got lost in deep thought for a moment "hmm...now that you mention it...i was angry when i came in here..." he tapped his chin and continued to think "...oooh, now i remember" Odd got up swiftly and glared at Ulrich "you woke me up at seven clock!!"

"so?" Ulrich shrugged looking away form Odd

"w-well...d-don't do it again because i need my sleep"

"whatever"

after a another moment of silence, Yumi spoke up "I'll wait for you guys in the cafeteria ok" with that she left


End file.
